Klimmek
|Base ID = }} Klimmek is a Nord trader who resides at his house in the town of Ivarstead. He resides with Bassianus Axius, who is currently searching for a job and a permanent residence in Ivarstead. He and Bassianus work together as fishermen. Background Klimmek is a trader who makes deliveries from Ivarstead to High Hrothgar. He can be found on the road out of Ivarstead to High Hrothgar on various occasions. Klimmek and Fastred were romantically involved at one time, until she became more interested in Bassianus. It is revealed that Klimmek likes to fish; this is heard in a conversation between him and Fastred, if they are reunited during the quest "The Book of Love." Interactions Climb The Steps Klimmek usually delivers supplies to the Greybeards at High Hrothgar, but at the time of the quest, he is unable to take the trip up the mountain. The Dragonborn may receive the supplies from him and make the trip for Klimmek. The supplies are to be placed in a chest in between the two stairways leading up to High Hrothgar's entrance. The Book of Love Klimmek can be persuaded to express his feelings towards Fastred and make her change her mind on leaving Ivarstead with Bassianus Axius. Dialogue "7,000 steps indeed... next time they need to build it closer to the ground..." :Anything you can tell me about High Hrothgar? "I've been to the monastery many times, but I've never even laid eyes on one of the Greybeards. Not that I'd care to. Being masters of the Thu'um, they could kill you by uttering a single word. Well, not that they would. They seem peaceful, but I wouldn't want to provoke them." "Welp, time to gather more supplies I guess." Climb The Steps "On your way to High Hrothgar? About to make a delivery up there myself." :What types of deliveries do you make to High Hrothgar? "Mostly food supplies like dried fish and salted meats; you know, things that keep fresh for a long time. The Greybeards tend not to get out much, if you catch my meaning." ::And in return? "Well, it's kind of an understanding between us. I mean, it just wouldn't feel right to charge them for a bit of preserved food. Trouble is, my legs aren't what they used to be and climbing the 7,000 Steps takes its toll." :::I could do it for you. "Really? That would be kind of you. Here, take this bag of supplies. At the top of the steps you'll see the offering chest. Just leave the bag inside and you're done." ::::Anything I should watch out for during the climb? "Well, there's the occasional wolf pack or stray, but that's all I've ever had to deal with. Shouldn't be a problem for the likes of you. Other than that, watch your footing. In these wintry conditions, the stairs can be treacherous." :::Sorry, I can't help you with that. "Maybe I'll hold off and go another day. Get some rest first." "Be careful up there." (After bringing the supplies) "Ah, good to see you again! How did that delivery go?" :I delivered the supplies to High Hrothgar. "Quite a climb, wasn't it? Anyway, much appreciated. Here, take this for your troubles." "Thanks again for the legwork." Conversations High Hrothgar Gwilin "On your way up the 7,000 Steps again, Klimmek?" Klimmek "Not today. I'm just not ready to make the climb to High Hrothgar. The path isn't safe." Gwilin "Aren't the Greybeards expecting some supplies?" Klimmek "Honestly, I'm not certain. I've yet to be allowed into the monastery. Perhaps one day." Trivia *His name may be referring to the German verb "erklimmen," which means "to climb up in something," or the Dutch verb "Klimmen," which means "to climb." *It is shown in a conversation between Fastred and Klimmek that she left him for Bassianus because she thought that Klimmek only loved fishing. *If told to rejoin with Fastred, Klimmek expresses his feelings for her by saying, "What good are fish if you have to eat them alone?" *If the Dragonborn has helped Klimmek, he will leave them 100 should he pass away. Appearances * de:Klimmek es:Klimmek pl:Klimmek ru:Климмек Category:Skyrim: Ivarstead Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters